bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
CB Build 1.4
Battlestar Galactica Online - Closed Beta 1.4 Release Notes 29th December 2010 'SERVER' *Server code experienced significant refactoring and requires full scale tests of its functionality. 'ECONOMY' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.4: 'Asteroid & Industrial Mining' *After successful mining xp will be given; *Minerals are always available if the scan shows the player that there are minerals in the asteroid. 'Loot & Rewards' *The 21 + levels open up with exponential XP system now. 'GAMEPLAY' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.4: 'Outposts' *Autorepair in outpost/hub function for Cubits implemented. *Calling an outpost ship in the Hub level of Cylon is no longer possible. *Outposts increase the industrial mining rate for friendly mining ships in the same sector. 'Misc' *The increased Speed from temporary buffs is removed when the buff effect ends. *Players can invite each other to wings now. *Each camera mode is now accessible using hotkeys. *Stat numbers change when equipping or upgrading some item in ship menu. 'COMBAT, SHIPS & SYSTEMS' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.4: 'Player Ships' *It is no longer possible for player ships to pass through the collision box around other objects, such as larger ships, and end up inside them. *Defeated players have 0 HP now. 'NPC Ships' *AI that spawns to attack mining ships has been updated; *Running out of PP for AI ships has been fixed. 'Weapon Systems' *Missiles always correctly hit Mining Ships and convoy ships. *Missiles fire direction is same as launcher is facing. 'Computer Systems' *The "Cassiopeia" ECM now affects Turning Rate. *The "Ares" Command now always buffs the player and the players with the same faction if they are in the range. *Gyro-Stabilization fixed. 'Durability' *Upgrading a system to a higher level restores it to full Durability. 'INTERFACE' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.4: 'Heads Up Display (HUD)' *'Follow Friendly Target' option affects only the player's heading, not the speed. *When any player tries to jump into the enemy start sector, a message will be displayed to inform the player that it is not possible. *Other group players PP and HP are displayed correctly now. *Speed Indicator tooltip has been added. *Player cannot jump to sector during jump countdown. *Player name is displayed near his ship name. *Neutral Drones target color is correct now. *The target lock is displayed on the middle of the Outpost ship. *Missile target rectangle for missiles that do not target player's ship. 'Options menu' *Key bindings were fixed for German keyboard layout. *The changes are now applied if user closes Options window with "X" button. *Mouse-over info fixed in Options, Key Bindings and Credits menus. 'Names changes' *'Loot' changed to 'Cargo Container'. *'Debris Pile' changed to 'Debris Field'. 'Sector Map' *Escort ships are shown on the map by an arrow. *Sector Map screen size now fits 1024 x 600. 'Combat Log' *Combat Log uses different colors for messages. *Combat Log always shows correct opponent names. 'Misc' *The rank name is updated to fit the user's current level. *Help menu can be closed with icon button. *Other Player Info screen is now displayed correctly. *Accurate images are used to help the user understand directives in the Tutorial. *Cylon pilot journal avatar is shown in the correct color. *Asteroid Recon Daily Assignment shows System Name now. *Wing window now shows online/offline status and character level. *Tooltip so you can see which sector people in your friends list are. *All skills no matter if primary and secondary have the same icon. *Players can now send group invite via friends list (right click on friend). *More player decals (20). 'GRAPHICS & EFFECTS' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.4: *Starbuck hair is now displayed correctly, without transparency; *User can change graphics quality of the game, fullscreen anti-aliasing will be enabled for best quality level; *Tier 1 cylon ships has their cycling red light again. *Shadows from icons over NPC heads has been removed. *Shots in 103 Heleb made by Drones are visible now. *The player always sees the color indication of the resource scan on the surface of an asteroid or a planetoid. *More hair color options for the Colonials. 'SOUND & MUSIC' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.4: *Explosion sounds are now affected by distance. *T2 and T3 sounds are now clearly audible. Category:Beta Category:Updates